1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing aids and, more particularly, to a quilt holding clamp for aiding in the sewing of the finishing bias about the unfinished edges of a quilt.
2. General Background
Quilting is a past time enjoyed by many women young and old. Some women belong to quilting clubs where several women meet together to form quilts. Quilts are very popular for covering beds and throws over the back of sofas or other furniture.
While finishing bias for quilts can be sewn completely by machine, there are still many who prefer to hand stitch the folded end of the finishing bias to the quilt. One of the disadvantages of sewing the finishing bias is the need to pin the looped over finishing bias in place over the quilt. Pinning is tedious and time consuming. Since many older women quilt, arthritis can be a deterrent from quilting because of the need to pin the finishing bias.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of other sewing aids.